The Boundaries of Time
by Phantom Thief Zel
Summary: *Discontinued* It was entirely innocent, of course. He was beautiful, and it was difficult to avoid staring at beautiful people... SLASH, Piers x Felix
1. Chapter 1

The Serpent of Mt. Mikage was greatly weakened; blood dripped from a gaping wound on its side, and the beast's scales were charred and cut from the battle. But the Serpent was still desperately clinging to life. This was about as much as could be said of the four Adepts facing the beast in battle.

Sheba was nearly unconscious and was being supported by her red-haired friend Jenna, although Jenna herself was breathing heavily wand wincing as something toxic worked its way through her bloodstream. Felix was only just managing to stand after sustaining a nasty blow to the head – the world around him was spinning precariously. Piers was kneeling on the ground, clutching a deep gash in his arm and gritting his teeth against the pain. His usually lustrous blue hair hung in lanky strands around his face.

Piers knew he had to heal himself in order to help the others, but could he do it before the Serpent resumed its attack? Not to mention the fact that he only had one useful hand…

With the last of her strength, Sheba cast a violent Storm Ray and slumped against Jenna's shoulder. Bolts of white hot lightning struck the Serpent from every direction, and it roared in anger. Jenna, extremely irate and having cured herself of the poison, cast a sudden Fume Psynergy directly after. It was not enough.

Piers was preparing to cast Ply Well on himself, but was stopped short as the Serpent reared up to attack. The creature was aiming directly at him.

**oOo**

Felix wasn't sure when he finally calmed his reeling mind and grasped the situation. He wasn't entirely sure why he leapt in front of Piers and took the blow for him. But as he felt the searing pain of the Serpent's claws ripping through him… As he fell to the ground and was abruptly overcome by unconsciousness… Felix realized that he had done something great. He had saves Piers' life.

And then everything went black.

**oOo**

When Felix's eyes fluttered open, he could not have possibly felt any worse. Every inch of his body hurt in some way, whether it was a dull, throbbing ache or a piercing pain like he was being stabbed repeatedly. He looked down to see that his torso was bleeding profusely; the warm blood was running down his legs and dripping on to the ground. With a start, Felix realized that he was being supported on both sides by Piers and Jenna, and they were almost back to Izumo.

"How long was I out?" Felix mumbled, each word an effort. Jenna and Piers almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, you're awake," Jenna said, smiling weakly. "You've been out for quite a while… But that's alright. It's a miracle you aren't dead by now, really. How do you feel, brother?" Felix glared at her.

"How do you think I feel?" he hissed, wincing as he spoke. He meant to sound tough, but his normally commanding voice seemed pathetic and weak. Jenna sighed.

"Don't worry, Felix. Piers will heal you soon."

Felix glanced over at Piers, who was remaining oddly silent. He had a troubled expression on his face, but Felix wasn't going to pry. If Piers wanted to tell him, he would. The Venus Adept suddenly grimaced in agony as his leg struck a tree root, sending shock waves of pain through his entire body. That damn Serpent had really done a number on him.

"Hold on… How did we manage to kill that beast? And where's Sheba?" Felix asked as the group entered Izumo.

"Susa struck the finishing blow," Jenna replied. "And he's carrying Sheba right now." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the person behind them. _So it's all thanks to Susa that we're alive? _Felix thought. _How intriguing._

The group made their way into the inn and were met the astonished face of the innkeeper. He immediately proffered up two available rooms free of charge.

Felix groaned in both pain and relief as Jenna and Piers laid him on the soft bed. Jenna squeezed her brother's hand reassuringly and flashed him a small smile.

"You'll be fine," she said. "I'm going to go check on Sheba. Take good care of him, Piers!" The Lemurian simply nodded, staring out the window absentmindedly. The door closed, and Piers sighed heavily before drawing a chair up to the bed so he could examine the wound more closely. After a few minutes, Felix's hand shot out and grasped a handful of Piers' shirt.

"Fix. Me," he said, his voice dripping with as much malice as he could manage. "I'm at death's door here, Piers." The Mercury Adept raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead beginning to focus his Psynergy into a healing aura.

"Ply Well," he murmured. Felix was surrounded by a calming light; light that enveloped him and soothed the hurt. Slowly, Felix felt his pain begin to dissipate until there was only a slight ache in his chest where he had been clawed. Gradually the light faded too, and there was just the inn room, and Piers gazing down at him with golden eyes full of worry.

"You're alright now?"

Felix nodded, sitting up hesitantly.

"You may have a few new scars. Healing can't get rid of those, I'm afraid," said Piers, obviously relieved at his friend's fast recovery.

"I don't mind," Felix said, giving Piers a half-hearted grin. "Scars make me look dangerous." The blue-haired man smiled back at him, although his eyes still held a trace of the troubled expression he had worn earlier. As Felix rummaged through the travelling pack, searching for a new shirt, he realized that he would have to do a bit of prompting.

"So, Piers… Is something wrong? You seem out of it." Felix attempted to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing's wrong," Piers said quickly, glaring at the Venus Adept defensively. Felix simply shrugged and continued his search. _Why is there so much unneeded… stuff in here? _he wondered, frowning in annoyance. After a few minutes, Piers sighed again in defeat.

"… Thank you, Felix. For saving my life, that is."

Felix took in Piers' discomfort and couldn't help rolling his eyes. It was hard for the Lemurian to thank anyone, especially for major things. They would really have to work on that.

"Don't worry, Piers – we're even now."

Piers let out a deep breath in relief. "Thank goodness. I'm not quite ready to be indebted to you." They both laughed quietly. Even Piers sometimes found his own pride a little ridiculous. Felix peeled his ripped and bloodied shirt away from his body in revulsion, revealing three long, vicious scars across his chest. Piers winced unwittingly when he saw them: reminders of might have been if he hadn't had Felix watching over him.

"Hmm… Yeah, they're not too pretty," Felix muttered, grimacing. He pulled a clean shirt over his head and hid the scars from view, then let out a loud yawn. He fell on to his bed with a flourish, rubbing his temples to calm his raging headache.

"I'm so tired… It's still early, but…" Another yawn. "I might as well go to sleep. See you in the morning, Piers." Felix closed his eyes and dozed off instantaneously.

"… Good night." The room fell eerily silent; no sounds could be heard besides Felix's rhythmic breathing. Piers glanced over at the sleeping Venus Adept and he could not help but smile. He was so lucky to have Felix as his companion. How many people would risk their lives for someone they had known for only a month?

As Piers settled himself in his bed, he was surprised to find how tired he was. But then again, it had been a long day for all of them.

Tomorrow they would finally get some much needed relaxation.

**oOo**

**A/N:** Here's the thing: I like to switch perspectives a lot. Sorry if this is confusing. I simply like to make the feelings of both the main characters known. Also… This story will closely follow the plot of the game, but with a few extra things thrown in by yours truly. Next chapter will probably be a bit boring and short, and will be posted whenever I get the chance.

**Love in a Mist**


	2. Chapter 2

Piers woke with a start. His eyes fluttered open, only to be assaulted by the bright, golden light that filled the room. As he pulled himself into a sitting position, stretching and yawning widely, the first thing he saw was Felix.

The Venus Adept was sitting at a table near the window, gazing out over Izumo below. He was… breathtaking. The sunlight illuminated him, making his long brown hair gleam and bathing his skin in gold. His hair was not pulled back; instead, it hung loose and framed his face perfectly. His face as well, which was usually partially hidden the high collar of his cloak, was at the moment open and thoughtful.

Piers had often found himself thinking such things about Felix as of late. It was entirely innocent, of course. He was beautiful, and it was difficult to avoid staring at beautiful people. It wasn't as if Piers felt anything for the Venus Adept… Even the idea of that was preposterous.

Felix noticed that he was being watched, and he turned towards Piers with a slight smile playing on his lips. "You finally awake?" he asked softly, and the strange thoughts fled from Piers' mind.

"… I'm not sure," the Lemurian murmured. _I may still be dreaming. _

**oOo**

"Good morning!" Jenna exclaimed, flinging her arms around her brother's neck. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm glad you're alright." Felix smiled again; he was in a particularly good mood on this morning. Sheba ran up to them as well, her face alight with anticipation.

"Come on, let's go!" she said excitedly, and began tugging impatiently on Felix and Jenna's hands. "We have to make the most of our relaxation day. Hurry up!" Jenna and Felix simply allowed themselves to be dragged, and Piers followed behind them blearily.

"Wait!" The four Adepts looked over to see a frazzled Kraden rushing towards them. "Where are you going?"

"We're taking a day off and going to the festival," Jenna said, beaming. The scholar adopted a look of confusion.

"But Jenna… We need to plan! We need to decide on our next destination, and stock up on supplies, and…"

"Kraden, we all need a day to rest – even you. You should join us, and worry about things like that later," Felix said. He had a way of being very convincing.

"Er… Well… Fine," Kraden said with a sigh of defeat. Sheba smiled her approval, and the group left the inn together, ready to enjoy the festivities.

**oOo**

After a few minutes of begging and pleading, Felix had broken down and allowed Jenna and Sheba to buy whatever they desired. So naturally, the girls were both clutching the most exotic fruit drinks ever created, and everyone was now wearing a traditional Izumian headband. Piers couldn't help but think that he rather liked the new one more than the old one. It matched his hair better.

"Susa! Kushinada!" Jenna shouted suddenly, waving excitedly at the couple. Felix was secretly relieved at the distraction, as Jenna had been eyeing an extremely expensive weapon with interest. Susa grinned widely and led Kushinada over to where the group was gathered.

"I thought you all would have left by now," he said.

"We decided to stay and celebrate," Sheba replied. "You definitely know how to throw a party here in Izumo."

"It has been quite a while since we had anything to celebrate," Kushinada said, her smiled matching Susa's. "It is all thanks to you four, really. Susa may have struck the final blow…" At this, he puffed out his chest in pride. "… but he would have died trying to slay the Serpent on his own. I would have died as well, and many after me. So I thank you wholeheartedly, on behalf of the entire village. If there is anything we can do to repay you…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at them expectantly. Felix was first to speak.

"We don't need any sort of payment, Miss Kushinada," he said, complete with his third smile of the day. "We've already gained everything we came for." Kushinada blinked in surprise and blushed.

"O-of course." She turned and whispered to Jenna and Sheba. "He's very charming, isn't he?" Jenna nearly spit out her drink.

She stared at Kushinada incredulously. "Charming? Felix? Are you delusional or something?"

But Sheba was nodding in agreement. "When he wants to be," she said simply. Piers, who was within earshot of the whispered conversation, could not help but mentally agree with her as well.

Meanwhile, Susa was glaring daggers at poor Felix, his unwitting rival in love.

**oOo**

A little while later, after Susa had dragged Kushinada away from the "ever-so-charming" Felix, Sheba was struck with an intriguing idea.

"I think we should try dancing," she mused aloud. Jenna's face immediately lit up, but Piers and Felix looked more than a little apprehensive,

Sheba frowned at them. "Come on, it'll be fun!" she said defensively. She then proceeded to grab Felix by the hand and lead him towards the plaza, where most of Izumo had gathered for music and dancing. A slower dance was beginning; the thunderous drums had been replaced by mellow, flute-like instruments. It was almost comical to see Felix trying to dance. His face was partially concealed again, but his brown eyes were wide and curious as Sheba showed him the steps. Despite her good intentions and almost motherly patience, it was painfully obvious that the Venus Adept had zero talent for dance.

Piers would have laughed if there hadn't been another emotion weighing heavily on his heart. As he watched Felix and Sheba attempting to dance and heard a quiet remark from Jenna about them being "perfect together," he had the most overwhelming feeling… of jealousy. Where it came from, Piers wasn't sure. All he knew was that one moment he was watching from the sidelines, and the next he was in a very dark place indeed, allowing the bitter jealousy to envelop him entirely.

Piers couldn't stand it anymore. He walked away without a word.

"Hey, Piers, would you like to… dance?" Jenna blinked in confusion. "Where did he disappear to?"

**oOo**

The sun was setting, painting the sky in pretty shades of red, yellow, and purple. Despite his terrible mood, Piers could not help but appreciate the view.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes before falling back into the long grass. It was fairly comfy, actually. Maybe he could just stay right there, and meet up with the others once his mind was less confused. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea. All he needed was some time to be alone and sort out his thoughts.

Piers opened his eyes to find Felix gazing down at him inscrutably. The Lemurian hauled himself to his feet quickly, his face flushing a deep red.

Felix now looked slightly bemused. "How long were you planning to stay out here, Piers?"

"… As long as it took," was his mumbled reply. Felix wisely chose not to inquire any further. A heavy silence fell, and the two simply stood regarding each other for a few moments.

"You can be hard to understand sometimes, you know," Felix said quietly.

Piers chuckled bitterly. "True. But I could say the same about you." Felix smiled once again, only confusing Piers further. "And why have you been smiling so much today?" the Lemurian demanded.

"… I guess I'm just happy to be alive."

Piers' eyes widened in surprise. _Did he really come that close to dying yesterday?_

Felix was shaking his head at the Mercury Adept's shocked expression. "Come on, Piers," he said. "Let's go back. Jenna and Sheba are worried, and I think you've done enough dwelling on your many issues." Without hesitation, he reached out, grasped Piers' hand, and practically dragged him towards the inn. Piers opened his mouth to protest as he nearly tripped over his own feet, but something stopped him.

That "something" was Felix's hand; warm, calloused, and comforting against his own.

**oOo**

**A/N: **What a fluffy ending. xX Piers is like an angsty fangirl in this chapter. I mean, he's not exactly the manliest of men, but still… Ah well. There's always next chapter. Speaking of which, it shall be up sometime. Hopefully soon.

**Love in a Mist**


	3. Chapter 3

Too soon, it was morning, and time for departure. Susa and Kushinada had risen early to see the group off, and they were all gathered on the beach to exchange goodbyes.

"Just remember – you are heroes here in Izumo," Kushinada said. "Feel free to visit whenever you wish, alright?"

Jenna grinned happily. "Will do, Kushinada," she said. "Izumo is such a nice village. It kind of reminds me of my home." Sheba nodded in agreement, and Kushinada turned to Felix expectantly.

"What do you think, Felix?" she asked. "Will you come back to see us again?" He gazed out at the calm ocean, his brown eyes blank.

"Time permitting," he said, and then walked away without a backwards glance. Kushinada's expression was one of hurt and confusion. Sheba and Jenna sighed simultaneously.

"Don't mind him," the Mars Adept said. "He's like that most of the time. Yesterday you managed to catch him in one of his rare good moods." The Izumian girl looked crestfallen (and Susa looked triumphant), but only for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you should be on your way," she said. "Say goodbye to Felix, Kraden, and Piers for us, will you?"

"Sure thing," Sheba said, and then shook her blonde head in exasperation. "They're all so antisocial!"

Jenna pulled a surprised Susa and Kushinada into a sudden group hug, and then dashed away through the shallow water. "See you!" she called over her shoulder.

Sheba followed after her, waving to the Izumian couple. "Thanks for helping us out, Susa!" The two girls climbed the ladder on the side of Piers' ship and disappeared from sight.

Susa and Kushinada watched as the anchor was drawn up and the ship began to sail away. Who knew where those heroes were headed next? They watched until the ship was but a dot on the bright horizon, and then they began the short trip back to Izumo.

"They were nice," Kushinada said quietly.

"Yeah, they were," Susa replied. "But I didn't care much for that Felix character."

oOo

"We should've taken a week off," Jenna grumbled, leaning against the ship's railing. "I'm just not in the mood to fight off wild monsters right now." Piers turned and scowled at her, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"We can't delay that long, Jenna," he said tersely. "This isn't a vacation. We need to get to Lemuria."

"Yeah, yeah," the red-head muttered, already thoroughly bored. "What's the rush?" Piers' frown deepened, but he didn't answer – he simply turned back to the wheel and the expanse of open ocean ahead.

"Piers is right," Felix said suddenly. "Lemuria is our destination, and we need to get there as soon as possible."

"But… if what Piers says about Poseidon is true, then we need the complete Trident to arrive in Lemuria unscathed," said Sheba. "We don't even have the Third Prong, much less a blacksmith to forge it." The group was quiet and thoughtful for a moment.

"What about Sunshine, back in Yallam?" Jenna asked brightly, apparently quite pleased with herself for thinking up such a good idea.

Piers shook his head. "No. This would be a different type of forgery than the kind he is skilled in. It will require a blacksmith with a much broader range of expertise."

Jenna sighed heavily. "Well, where are we going to find someone like that?"

No one had an answer for her.

oOo

The ship rocked from side to side gently, anchored near a small island off the coast of Indra. Night had fallen, and the stars were tiny pinpricks of light in the dark sky. Piers lay in the crow's nest and watched them gleam, appreciating such a peaceful sight.

"You can't sleep either?"

Piers' heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It was Felix, of course. No one else could sneak up on him so silently.

"Stop doing that," the Mercury Adept hissed as Felix stepped into the crow's nest.

"Doing what?"

"Startling me!"

"… Sorry."

The Lemurian sighed heavily, moving over so that Felix could sit beside him. "Forget it." He returned to his stargazing, allowing silence to fall between them, but only for a brief moment.

"Do you watch the skies often?" Felix asked, his eyes inquisitive.

Piers hesitated before answering. "… I suppose I do. It can be very calming, especially when you have a lot on your mind. You know, in Lemuria there isn't anything to see in the skies but swirling mist and fog. So when I finally left, I was amazed by the simplest things: sunsets and clouds and stars and the moon. Things you all take for granted." Felix said nothing, and Piers wondered if he should not have said something so strange.

"… Do you miss it?" the Venus Adept asked, catching Piers off guard.

"Miss what?"

"Lemuria."

The odd part was, Piers didn't have a definite answer. "I-I'm not sure," he said quietly. "There are certain things that I do miss… My mother and my uncle, of course, and a few of my good friends. I miss the beauty of it, although the outside world is even more so, in my opinion. But I think the thing I miss most is the normalcy. It's my home, and life there seems so simple compared to life out here. Each day I spend here with you and everyone else… It just makes me more and more positive that I don't belong. This isn't my world, Felix."

"You're wrong."

Piers looked at him, confusion evident.

"You're wrong," Felix repeated vehemently. "This world is just as much yours as it is mine or anyone else's. You think that life out here is so much more difficult and different… But that's how everyone feels when they leave home behind. Just give it time, Piers. You belong here."

Piers gazed up at Felix, whose eyes were set determinedly. This was a side of the Venus Adept that was rarely seen outside of battle, and Piers couldn't help but smile because of it.

"… Thank you, Felix."

The stars had never seemed brighter.

oOo

The sun had not even begun to rise when Kraden burst on to the ship's deck excitedly, waving a scroll over his head like a madman. Felix was luckily (or unluckily) still awake, and could hear the scholar muttering to himself.

"There has to be another map somewhere," he mumbled. "A disgrace. An absolute _disgrace_. I paid a thousand gold for this, and what do I get?" This was followed by some more incoherent rambling. Felix raised an eyebrow, shook Piers' shoulder gently to wake him, and started down the ladder.

"What's wrong, Kraden?" he asked once he reached the bottom. The scholar spun around and promptly threw his hands up in despair.

"It's not on the map!" he exclaimed. "And I have most definitely never been there myself! Oh, what shall we do?" He wrung his hands in anguish and hopelessness.

"What's not on the map?" Felix asked calmly. Kraden was quite prone to overreacting.

"Champa, that's what! It's a scandal, a rip-off, an absolute disgrace…" His voice trailed off, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away again."

Felix nodded absentmindedly. "Why does it matter if Champa isn't on the map, Kraden?"

"Good question. You see Felix, I was doing a bit of researching, and I discovered the location of the third and final Prong! It's located in a place called the Ankohl Ruins, which is supposedly quite close to the village of Champa. But… The map I bought seems to be outdated or simply inaccurate."

Felix frowned, peering at the very unprofessional map that Kraden was holding. At this point, Piers had descended from the crow's nest and the girls had emerged from their room below deck to see what the commotion was about.

"Did something happen, Felix?" Jenna asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Felix glanced up at them, the determined edge once again in his eyes.

"I have an interesting idea," he said. "Get a few more hours of sleep if you can. We're heading back to Alhafra."

oOo

**A/N: **Meh, boring chappie. Next one will be much more exciting, I promise!

**Love in a Mist**


	4. Chapter 4

"Remind me again why we're here," Sheba said, shooting Felix an inquisitive glance. The group had just arrived in Alhafra, and they were sitting at a table at the Inn, trying to sort out their plan of action. It was proving difficult, however, as even Felix seemed unsure at to why they were there.

"Well… We need to get to Champa, and we don't have the slightest idea how to get there," the Venus Adept stated matter-of-factly. "Briggs is from Champa, so I thought maybe he could help us." It was obvious that he had come up with this plan on the spot.

"But Briggs is in prison, Felix," said Kraden, bemused. "And we're the ones who put him there. I highly doubt that he would care to hear about our predicament."

"… Ah. I suppose you're right." Felix felt a slight heat rising to his cheeks, embarrassed that his idea had not been foolproof. Piers, who had been briefed on the situation beforehand to avoid confusion, had to refrain from laughing. A blushing Felix was not something you saw every day.

"… What about Chaucha?" Jenna asked suddenly.

"Chaucha?"

"You already forgot her?" The Mars Adept sighed in exasperation. "Chaucha is Briggs' wife! If anyone could help us, it would be her, right?"

"… Wow, Jenna," Sheba said. "You're just full of good ideas lately."

The red-haired girl grinned. "You bet I am! And if we happen to run into the mayor, we can just tell him we're here to fix his precious boat!"

Sheba and Kraden exchanged amused smirks. Perhaps Jenna should be the one in charge after all.

oOo

The stolen Madran boat loomed in front of them, imposing despite the broken mast. As they boarded, Felix cast a sidelong glance at the large boulder that still trapped the mast. Struck with a sudden feeling of understanding, Felix realized that the troublesome rock was now not such an issue.

"Hey Jenna," he said. "You know how you're always telling me to trust my instincts?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, so?"

"… Try using Burst on that boulder."

Jenna's look of skepticism didn't fade, but she shrugged and nimbly leapt down the mast so she was standing next to the boulder. She took a deep breath and focused her Psynergy.

"Burst!"

The Mars Adept had to quickly back away as chunks of stone were flung in her general direction. In a few seconds, the boulder that had so troubled them was reduced to harmless rubble.

"I… I did it," Jenna murmured, and then she smiled broadly. "I did it! Am I amazing, or what?" Sheba, Kraden, and Felix all looked quite impressed, and went to congratulate Jenna on her victory over the rock. Piers hung back, and so was the only one who saw Chaucha emerge from the ship's cabin. Her eyes widened in surprise, which then turned into palpable excitement.

"I have to tell Briggs!" she muttered to herself, and hurried off down the gangplank.

"Ah… Chaucha, wait!" Piers shouted, remembering that she was the one they needed to speak with. Whether she ignored him or simply couldn't hear, Piers wasn't sure, but either way she did not turn back.

"What's the matter, Piers?" Felix asked. The Mercury Adept shivered unwittingly when he felt that steady gaze upon him, but he managed to regain his composure.

"It's Chaucha… She just came out of the cabin and ran off towards town. She seemed very… enthusiastic about the mast. I heard her say something about telling Briggs."

Felix's face darkened and he adopted a thoughtful look. Jenna suddenly appeared at her brother's shoulder.

"Hmm? Chaucha, you say? Well let's go after her!" she exclaimed. "I want to get out of Alhafra as soon as possible. You know, before-"

"Felix! You removed that boulder?"

"… The mayor shows up," Jenna finished with a heavy sigh.

oOo

"You came back to Alhafra simply to help us fix the boat? I must say, I am impressed with your dedication! Ah, I simple cannot wait until it's ready to set sail! Just imagine all the wealth and exotic items the new trading route will bring back… Alhafra will become the richest, most luxurious city in the world! I can see it now…"

The mayor had dragged the group back to his home, and at the moment they were impatiently listening to him drone on about his visions of Alhafra's future. Felix was almost ready to walk out when the prison guard burst into the room, looking like he had just run across the Yampi Desert.

"What's the meaning of this?" the mayor demanded. "I never gave you permission to barge in here while I'm entertaining guests!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," the guard wheezed. "But you see, I was guarding the prison and… Well, it happened very suddenly… I would have been able to stop her, but I was so surprised…"

"Out with it already!"

"Right, right… Well… Briggs has escaped."

Everyone but Felix looked shocked at the news. He had had a slight suspicion about Chaucha's plan of action, but had chosen not to speak up about it.

"… What!? You numbskull! You dolt! You idiot! How could you let this happen!?" The Mayor's face was beginning to turn a dangerous shade of purple.

As the prison guard was stammering his apologies, another man entered the room. "The mast is up, sir!" he exclaimed with a smile. "The boat is ready to sail! I just wanted to let you know, since…" It was only then that he noticed the expressions on everyone else's faces. "Hey, did something happen?"

A muscle beneath the mayor's eye began to twitch.

oOo

By the time they reached the pier, the Madran ship was already far out to sea – if Felix looked closely, he could almost see Briggs mocking him from a safe distance. Jenna and Sheba groaned simultaneously.

"Now what?" the Jupiter Adept asked. "Both Briggs and Chaucha are gone."

Piers never ceased to be amazed by Felix. No matter what the situation, the Venus Adept always found a way to turn it around in their favor. And there was something in his eyes at that moment that caused Piers to realize something. _He had this planned from the start. Fixing the mast, letting Briggs escape… All of it._

"… We follow them, of course," said Felix, proving Piers correct. "After all… They'll lead us right to our destination."

oOo

**A/N: **Boooooriiiiing. xD And short. And practically no romance to be seen… What hath become of me? TT.TT Next chapter will be good though. I swear.

**Love in a Mist**


	5. Chapter 5

The best thing about Lemurian ships was that no wind was required. They had no sails – instead they relied solely on the power of alchemy contained inside a small orb. This difference made Lemurian ships much faster than others, which came in handy when you were tailing a pirate through open ocean in order to retrieve the third prong of a trident from some ancient ruins.

At least, that was Felix's line of thinking as he gazed out over the water at the speck that was the stolen Madran ship. The whole thing was rather ridiculous, actually. All this fuss with Briggs and the boat and the mayor of Alhafra, simply so they could find their way to the Ankohl Ruins. And for what? To find the last piece of the Trident? For all they knew, the Trident might not even put a dent in Poseidon's defenses. Or worse yet, he might still be resting at the bottom of the ocean, and this entire escapade would have been a terrible waste of time.

There were far too many uncertainties involved with this plan, and Felix didn't like uncertainties. He also didn't like surprises, mysteries, or unexplained phenomena, but those were all stories for another time.

But then Felix looked over at Piers, who was steering the ship with a determined look in his eye, and the Venus Adept knew that they would simply have to risk it. He wasn't big on risks either (despite having leapt off a lighthouse), but Piers obviously had many reasons to get home at long last. And that was good enough for Felix.

Uncertainties or not, they would reach Lemuria, no matter how long it took.

oOo

"I hate ruins," Jenna muttered. "All old and dilapidated and… musty. Ugh." Felix shot a reproving glance at his sister, but secretly he felt exactly the same. He always felt like an intruder when he stood in a place so much older than he was.

An ancient, gnarled tree had taken root in front of the entrance to the Ankohl Ruins, but as luck may have it part of the nearby wall had collapsed. This provided a large enough gap for them all to fit through. It was actually quite pretty inside the outer wall, Felix had to admit. Nature had claimed much of the grounds for itself, and all sorts of vines and weeds clung desperately to the stone building.

The interior, unfortunately, was a bit less pleasant. Sections of the floor were missing entirely, due to either age or design, and Felix realized with a start that he could not see the bottom of the resulting chasms.

"Oh dear," Kraden sighed. "It looks as if I'll have to sit this one out. Climbing is one thing – leaping across bottomless pits is another."

"Yeah, it would be best if you stayed behind, Kraden," Sheba said. "Just… amuse yourself, and we'll be back as soon as we get the Third Prong."

The scholar's face lit up. "Amuse myself? How could I not? I mean, have you seen this architecture? It's simply astounding! You know-"

"Time to go!" Jenna practically shouted, and she gently shoved Kraden out the door. When she slammed it shut behind him, a centuries-old dust cloud billowed through the air before settling once again. The Mars Adept grimaced.

"I hate dust," she muttered.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today, Jenna," Sheba said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm? Do mine ears deceive me? Was that sarcasm I just detected? I didn't know you were capable of such a thing, Sheba!"

The blonde girl's purple eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me!? What are you suggesting?"

Felix was doing his best to ignore the girls' pointless bickering – they would run out of steam soon enough. He studied the notes that Kraden had given him, wondering when they could finally be on their way.

Piers observed the goings on with increasing frustration. The Lemurian sighed heavily.

… He was really getting too old for all of this.

oOo

"What the hell?" Jenna asked, voicing the question that was in everyone's minds. The four Adepts gazed up at the gigantic stone faces, more than a little freaked out.

"That's just creepy," said Sheba, and they all nodded in agreement. "I mean, what's the point? Why not just have doors?"

"Maybe whoever created this place was trying to keep people out," Piers mused out loud. "If I had a choice, I most definitely wouldn't go any farther."

"Ooh, you're right! I bet there's all sorts of treasure inside this place!" exclaimed Jenna. "The designers knew that these weird stone faces would keep everyone out except the most stalwart treasure hunters!" The Mars Adept suddenly had a treasure-crazed gleam in her eye.

"Let's not get our hopes up," Felix said quickly. "We have more important issues to worry about than finding treasure, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The group of Adepts bypassed the stone head entryways entirely and took a different route.

The hallways twisted and turned, sometimes resulting in dead ends, and around every corner there seemed to be a monster to dispatch and a pit to leap over. Soon enough, the four of them were nearly dead on their feet.

"Sweet Iris, even the Tundaria Tower wasn't this bad," Sheba complained, after having jumped over a chasm for the umpteenth time.

"Who's complaining now, Sheba?" asked Jenna, looking quite smug. Felix could almost feel another argument coming on, but Piers chose that exact moment to hurdle across the chasm. He landed on the very edge and breathed a sigh of relief at this close call.

He didn't notice the floor crumbling beneath him until it was far too late. Time seemed to grind to a halt. He was falling backwards, golden eyes wide and fearful, and then… he was gone. Sheba and Jenna could do nothing but stare, stunned, at the place where Piers had disappeared.

"No," Felix whispered, and he dashed forward to peer into the abyss.

Piers clung to the side of the rock wall by his fingertips, looking just as stunned as Jenna and Sheba. When he saw Felix's anxious face gazing down at him, the Lemurian somehow managed to grin sheepishly.

"Care to help me up?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly strangled.

oOo

For the rest of their trip through the Ankohl Ruins, Felix kept a close watch on Piers. The Mercury Adept's near death experience could have happened to any of them, but there was still a part of Felix that was extremely apprehensive about leaving his blue-haired comrade to his own devices. What if he fell again? What if he got trapped under the sand? What if a monster took him by surprise? What if he…

_Wait just a moment,_ Felix thought. _Why am I so worried? Piers can take care of himself. He just had a spot of bad luck back there. That's all._

But Felix still felt uneasy. That was why, when they had to climb across a vine-covered wall, Felix volunteered to climb last, all the while keeping a careful eye on Piers. That was why, when they slid down the stone ramp to the floor below, Felix had to restrain the urge to catch the Lemurian as he fell. And that was why, when a strange trap activated and a stone face came rolling across the floor towards the four Adepts, Piers was the first one that Felix grabbed and pulled underneath the sand.

Thankfully, all those concerned feelings were pushed aside by the time they reached the last sandfall. Felix left the other three behind and delved into it using Sand, and emerged at the top a minute later, gasping for breath. Weary and exhausted, he barely managed to drag himself to the top of the ruins and grab the Third Prong from the pedestal.

The Venus Adept allowed himself to be carried down the sandfall. He handed the Third Prong to Sheba, who was the least careless of the four, and then used Return with the last of his Psynergy.

"Why does everything we do have to be so damn complicated?" Jenna grumbled, right before they were teleported back to the entrance of the Ankohl Ruins.

oOo

**A/N:** Yay, chapter five is up! Yay, things actually happened! x3 And hopefully more things will soon! Haha. Anyhow… I'd like to thank weighed and measured for reviewing every crappy chapter thus far! I'd send a review reply or something, but I'm just too dang lazy. D8

**Love in a Mist**


	6. Chapter 6

They had been exhausted, obviously, but their tiredness had been greatly overshadowed by the want for a proper bed to sleep in. After all, there was only so much of the ship's pitching and rocking that they could endure. And so the group anchored the boat along the Champan coastline and spent the night at the inn.

It was heavenly, to say the least. The bed was cozy, comfortable, and warm, unlike the cot that he slept on while travelling, but for some reason Felix couldn't rest. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, and the Venus Adept couldn't quite place it…

All he knew was that it had something to do with the Lemurian resting in the bed next to his.

Felix wasn't a fool (far from it, actually) – he saw the blush that graced Piers' face whenever they happened to catch each other's eye. In the Ankohl Ruins, he had felt the terrible, heart-wrenching panic when he thought he had lost Piers forever. Something had changed between them as of late, and Felix wasn't exactly sure what.

He glanced over at the sleeping Mercury Adept, whose long blue hair framed his face perfectly as he dozed. For no obvious reason, Felix arose quietly and walked over to Piers' bedside.

He made the cutest face when he slept: a wistful yet thoughtful expression. (The Venus Adept couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming of. Home, perhaps?) How had Felix not noticed that endearing expression before? How had he not noticed any of Piers' allure before? His skin looked so beautiful in the moonlight… The brunet felt himself reaching out; felt his fingers ghosting over that flawless cheek and through that long, soft hair that reminded him so much of cascading water. Felix was completely lost in the splendor of the moment, and it felt so ideal, so right…

Piers smiled slightly in his sleep and murmured something unintelligible, and the moment's enchantment was broken. Felix withdrew his hand as if he had been burned.

_What in hell's name am I doing? _he asked himself, taken aback by his own audacity. He quickly retreated to the safety of his own bed, trembling slightly at the thought of what he had just done. He pulled the covers over his head, as if to protect himself from the strange temptations that lurked nearby.

When Felix finally sank into a restless and uneasy sleep, he dreamt of bright golden eyes that could see straight into his soul.

oOo

Felix couldn't look Piers in the eye the next morning. The events of the previous night kept replaying in his head over and over and over…

Felix flushed a deep shade of red and turned away from the Lemurian's inquisitive eyes, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. What was this feeling? This… ache for something he couldn't name?

What in the world was wrong with him?

The Venus Adept tried desperately to push these slightly frightening thoughts aside. The group was currently wandering through Champa, and if Felix wasn't careful he was going to fall off a ledge into the murky water below. And that would not be fun.

"So this is Champa, huh? No wonder Briggs had to resort to piracy," Jenna said, glancing around distastefully at her surroundings. "This place is a mess." Champa was, for lack of a better word, depressing. The buildings were extremely worse for the wear, with cracked windows, peeling paint, and missing roof tiles. In the muddy harbor were two pathetic fishing boats that had been made into makeshift homes. The entire village was blanketed by the shadow of the mountain that towered over it, giving the place a melancholy feel… And yet the people they passed by seemed anything but morose. Nearby, a group of children were laughing and chasing each other down the dock, and two old fishermen seemed to be toasting a victory.

"Don't be rude, Jenna," Kraden said. "Briggs did say that Champa had recently fallen into poverty."

"That may be true, but they seem pretty happy right now," Sheba remarked. "Probably because Briggs just returned with all those stolen goods."

"Yeah, I bet he's like a hero now," said Jenna. She looked thoughtful. "I suppose this means we can't haul him back to Madra and collect a reward?"

"Only you would think of doing that," Felix said tiredly, resisting the urge to sigh. "According to Kraden, Briggs' grandmother is a renowned blacksmith who could forge the pieces of the Trident together for us. That is all we are here for. Understood?"

The group was silent.

"Wonderful. Let's go." They had learned from the woman at the inn that they could find Briggs' grandmother, Obaba, inside the mountain catacombs. As they headed towards the looming wall of rock, Felix rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his pounding headache. He hadn't slept quite as soundly as he might have liked…

"Are you feeling alright, Felix?"

The Venus Adept glanced upward to find Piers walking alongside him. The Lemurian's golden eyes were brimming with barely-concealed worry, and Felix had to look away once more as his heartbeat fluttered.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm fine. Still a bit tired from yesterday."

"… I see." Piers' tone suggested that he was not convinced in the slightest. Did he know? How could he? What if –

Felix's panicked train of thought was abruptly cut off when a shout rang out. "Boss! We got a problem!" It was a sentry near the mountain entrance who had shouted. Briggs appeared next to him in an instant, caught sight of the group of Adepts, and paled visibly.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Briggs," Felix said coolly. "We're just here to talk to your-"

"You're going to take me back to Madra, aren't you? You're working for the mayor, I know it! You want to take me back there and collect the big reward, don't you?" Briggs asked, his voice accusing. "Well you'll have to catch me first, suckers!" At that, he sprinted away into the mountain catacombs, cackling maniacally.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who thought of that idea!" Jenna exclaimed smugly.

-x-

"Please leave Briggs alone!" the guard declared, his eyes blazing with defiance. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Jenna snorted and rolled her eyes.

"We don't care about Briggs," Sheba said for the tenth time. Her teeth were gritted in frustration. "We just want to see-"

"I can't let you pass!" exclaimed the guard, cutting her off. "Please leave! You've caused enough trouble for Briggs already!"

Silence fell.

"… What did you say?"

"I said, please leave! We don't want any more trouble from you!"

"Oh, so now we're the ones causing problems?" Piers hissed suddenly. Felix was taken aback at the venom in his voice. "Do you have any idea what we've gone through to get the pieces of this damn Trident? Do you have any idea what we still have to deal with in order to reach our destination? Do you have any idea whatsoever what our schedule might be? Perhaps we're in a bit of a rush, eh? Ever thought of that!? And here you are, delaying our progress, preventing us from doing anything, for reasons that aren't even valid! We don't care about Briggs! So you need… to get out of the way!" Piers finished off his rant with an extremely violent gesture that promised all sorts of bodily harm to the poor guard.

Needless to say, he scuttled off meekly into the shadows of the catacombs.

As the group continued on their way without further opposition, Felix and Jenna exchanged a shocked glance. Who knew that Piers had such a temper?

-x-

Obaba was stooped and wrinkled, with a hawk-like nose and silvery hair that was piled on top of her head in an untidy bun. And yet despite her old age she still struck an imposing figure – her eyes were still sharp and still contained a spark of anger and passion. Perhaps that was why Briggs was cowering fearfully behind her, shielding himself from a certain Mercury Adept on the warpath.

"Grandma!" Briggs whined petulantly. "They're trying to take me away – trying to take me back to Madra and lock me up. You wouldn't let them, would you?"

Obaba turned and stared at her grandson with on eyebrow raised. "… Couldn't care less," she said, not seeming at perturbed by the idea.

"But… But Grandma! Eoleo would be so sad if you let them take me away! He needs his father! You wouldn't want to do that to him!"

"… True. No matter how useless of a grandson you are, Eoleo would cry if you were gone…" Obaba tapped her wrinkled chin thoughtfully. "You all!" she shouted suddenly, pointing one ring-laden finger at the group of Adepts. "I'll give you one last chance to turn around and go back to where you came from! If you refuse, I'll have to use force, and trust me, you don't want that."

Felix and Sheba had to restrain Jenna as she attempted to bang her head against the cavern wall.

"Now listen here," Kraden said, trying to constrain his impatience. "We're not here about Briggs! Actually, we just want you-"

"Don't listen to them, Grandma! They're notorious liars! Who do you trust more, me or a couple of lying strangers?"

Obaba actually had to think about the question for a few seconds, and then she rounded on the group once again. "I see your common sense has failed you! I gave you a chance to turn back, but you did not heed my warning! Now you will pay the price for trying to make my great grandson cry!" She stood over a massive pit, out of which intense heat from the molten forge below emanated.

"Heart of the earth, fury of the forge's flames, grant me power! I summon the Avimander!"

-x-

**A/N: **I BE ALIVE! 8DDDD

Ah, good ol' fanfiction. How I missed it so. ;_; How many months has it been? *checks* Jesus Christ in a taco shell! 5 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS FIC!??? Bejeezus… Anyhow, I promise that ch. 7 is not 5 months away. I've been planning ch. 7 for ages, and it shall be a joy to finally write… *insert evil laughter*

- Aetna (formerly Love in a Mist)


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait just one goddamn minute."

Obaba glanced up from her conjuring, and the ominous glow that had enveloped her forge lessened just a bit. Everyone looked at Piers in astonishment, surprised to have heard such fierce words from him once again.

"I, for one, am not fighting a giant fire lizard for no discernable reason," Piers said, golden eyes flashing in annoyance, "For the last time, we don't want him!" He jabbed a finger in Briggs' general direction, and the cowardly pirate shrank away fearfully into the shadows. "This is what we came for." Piers held out one of the prongs of the Trident so that Obaba could see it.

The old blacksmith's eyes widened. "Could it be?" she whispered hoarsely. "The legendary Trident of the Sea God? You… You found the piece hidden in the Ankohl Ruins?"

"That's not all. We have the other two as well." Piers withdrew the other prongs from his pack, and Sheba blinked in confusion. How had he managed to take them from her without her noticing?

Obaba gasped audibly. "You found all three? … Many have tried, but up until this point none have succeeded!" The forbidding glow of the forge had faded entirely at this point, and all of the Adepts were sighing in relief. None of them had been in the mood for a difficult battle, especially with memories of the Serpent still fresh in their minds.

"Grandma!? Don't tell me you believe-"

"Hush up, Briggs," Obaba growled, and then she turned away and cautiously ventured over to examine the pieces of the Trident. Her sharp old eyes sparkled in pure delight as she picked them up and inspected them closely. "Could it be that you… brought them here for me to forge?"

Piers nodded. The flinty edge was fading from his eyes, and he seemed to be reverting to his usual, quiet self.

Obaba was holding the prongs in almost reverent fashion, as if they were the Holy Grail of Blacksmithing. It almost seemed like she didn't want to part with them, but she finally gave in and returned to her place at the edge of the forge.

"Forging the great Trident back to its original form…" she murmured. "To think that I would be given such an honor…" One by one, she dropped the pieces of the Trident into the forge. "Heart of the earth, fury of the forge's flames, grant me power!"

Everyone in the cavern waited, wide-eyed, for some sort of cataclysmic blast, hardly daring to draw a breath.

But nothing happened.

The forge was still and calm, without any of the massive explosions or eruptions they had expected. Obaba frowned and stepped closer to the edge, gazing down into the pit to see what had possibly gone wrong.

"How odd," the old woman muttered. "I could have sworn-"

She was knocked backwards as a sudden, ferocious rumbling filled the cavern, powerful enough to shake the entire mountain to its very core. Dust, dirt, and chunks of rock were freefalling from the ceiling, Briggs was shouting something to the guards outside the door, and the cavern was being filled with a bright white light…

-x-

Gradually, the rumbling faded, the layers of earth that had been disturbed settled, and the blinding light died away. Piers opened his eyes cautiously and chanced a glance upwards, and the first thing he saw was the Trident. It hung above the center of forge, suspended in midair, pulsating with some hidden power. The Mercury Adept let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Finally, this tiresome stage of their journey was over, and Lemuria seemed a little closer at hand.

"Simply spectacular," Obaba was murmuring, circling around the forge and admiring her handiwork. "It's almost unbelievable…"

The rest of the group was standing up and dusting themselves off distastefully. Jenna looked especially distraught as she brushed ancient dirt out of her long hair.

"Let's grab the Trident and get out of here before this place collapses on top of us," Felix said. Sheba nodded and walked over to the forge.

"_Reveal_," she muttered, and a line of floating stone steps appeared across the pit. She skipped across, grabbed the Trident, and hurried back to join the others.

"Ugh, this thing is heavy," she said, and tossed it to Piers. "I'm always the one who has to carry the important items, but not this time. Nuh-uh. I am not in the mood." Piers somehow managed to attach the heavy weapon to his travelling pack, and he hoisted it over his shoulder grudgingly.

"Thank you, Obaba," Kraden was saying. "You've aided us greatly. If there is anything we can do to repay you…"

"No, no," the old woman said, shaking her head. "Forging such a legendary weapon is the greatest reward a blacksmith can ask for. I've got bragging rights for years to come!" She grinned. "You all are in a hurry, I can tell. I won't delay you any longer, and neither will my idiot of a grandson. You kids and your crazy adventures! Ah, to be young and foolish again…"

Kraden smiled and chuckled quietly to himself. "Goodbye, Obaba, and thank you again. I'm sure we'll come to Champa again someday, and I'm sure that by then it will have been restored to its former glory." The group all said their farewells and departed from the cavern.

As they walked, they could hear Obaba's screeching voice echoing loudly through the mountain catacombs as she berated her "cowardly, good-for-nothing grandson." By the time the Adepts had exited the mountain, they were all laughing at Briggs' terrible misfortune.

-x-

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice drawled. "What do we have here?" At the back of the group, Felix halted misstep. They all swung around to see who had spoken and were met by the gaze of two icy blue eyes.

"It's interesting how we keep meeting like this, isn't it? Or some might call it… eerie?"

"_Alex_," Jenna hissed. "What the hell do you want?" Her fists were balled as if she were ready for a fist fight, and if looks could kill then Alex would have been dead in an instant.

The Imilian smirked and raised an eyebrow in a disarmingly charming fashion. "I don't want anything, Jenna. Just thought I'd say hello to a few old friends…"

"We're not your friends," Sheba said, her eyes narrowed.

"You wound me. Don't you remember all the good times we've shared?" He turned his attention to Felix, and his smirk grew more pronounced. "Although I've shared more with some of you than with others…"

The Venus Adept was examining the ground at his feet with intense concentration, his long brown hair falling across his eyes and shielding his face from view.

"Hello, Felix," Alex whispered. "It warms my heart to see you well." There was something about his tone of voice that was alarming yet tender and affectionate at the same time.

Felix's fists clenched, but unlike Jenna there was no hatred behind this action – only insecurity. He was frightened. Piers realized this suddenly, and it astonished him to no end.

Powerful brave, beautiful Felix was afraid of this man in front of him. It seemed implausible, but it had to be true. Everyone had a deep, dark, debilitating fear. What if Felix's… was Alex? At that moment, the Imilian stepped forward, put a hand on Felix's shoulder, leaned in close, and whispered something into his ear.

Felix's head snapped up, and Piers' suspicions were confirmed. There was pure fear in his normally calm brown eyes. Something inside Piers snapped. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had strode forward, pulled Alex's hand off of Felix's shoulder, and shoved the Imilian backwards with as much strength as he could muster. Alex took an involuntary step backwards (of course he didn't stumble), and Piers took the opportunity to step between the two.

"Don't you dare touch him," Piers said, putting as much menace in his voice as he possibly could. He snuck a quick glance back at Felix, who was staring at him in amazement and gratitude.

Alex's initial shock wore off quickly. He righted himself and plastered the well-worn smirk back on his face, although there was a certain edge of bitterness to it this time around.

"I see," he said quietly. "You've replaced me, have you?"

Piers could feel Felix tense behind him.

"You've found a new Mercury Adept to join your merry little band of adventurers, and now there's no need for me, is there?"

Was Piers imagining things, or… Was there a double meaning behind Alex's words? There was definitely something going on that the majority of the group wasn't aware of…

"Alex, you're the one who abandoned us," Jenna growled. "Remember?"

The Imilian's blue eyes suddenly flashed dangerously, and he rounded on Jenna with a snarl. "Be quiet, you silly girl! You think you know everything, when in truth you know nothing!"

Jenna looked taken aback by this outburst. It was apparent that Alex rarely, if ever, lost his temper. Piers turned his attention back to the Imilian to find that his infuriatingly charming mask was back in place.

"But it matters not," he said, "for I have new travelling companions now." At his words, two figures emerged from the mist around the jetty. One was an angry-looking woman with short red hair, and the other was a muscle-bound man with his hair spiked upwards. Their odd skin tones made it obvious that they were Proxian.

"I believe you've already had the pleasure of meeting Karst," Alex said, gesturing towards the woman. Karst smiled wickedly and made a rude gesture in their general direction. "And this here," Alex continued, "is Agatio." The hulking man attempted to look as threatening as possible by cracking his knuckles.

"Congratulations," Jenna said sarcastically. "But why should we care if you've found some new lackeys? Why can't you just leave us alone, Alex?"

Alex put his hand over his heart, as if Jenna's words had pierced him like a knife to the chest. "So cruel. But I suppose I just wanted to make sure none of you had forgotten your quest. That would be unfortunate, wouldn't it? If you had started to slack off, well… Let's just say I brought Karst and Agatio along for that reason."

"So they're nothing more than hired muscle?" Sheba snorted derisively. "You think you can scare us with some Saturos and Menardi lookalikes? Think again, Alex."

"Hired muscle, eh? Yes, I suppose that is about all they're good for…" Alex mused to himself.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Karst exclaimed. "We can hear you!"

"Yeah, whose side are you on, anyways!?" Agatio growled.

Alex seemed surprised by the question. "I'm on no one's side. I work towards my own goals, and no one else's. Isn't that right, Felix?"

The Venus Adept's breathing became suddenly erratic, as if someone was cutting off his air supply. Piers looked back and saw that Felix had wrapped his arms around himself defensively, trying to block Alex out.

"Alright, that's enough," Piers said, his voice low and angry. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Oh really? I suppose you're right. We don't want to overstay our welcome. Come, Karst and Agatio. We're leaving now, as per the Lemurian's request."

Piers' eyes widened. How did Alex know that he was from Lemuria?

Alex saw his expression and smirked once again. "I know all, Piers. Remember that."

"… Arrogant bastard," Jenna muttered.

Alex, Karst, and Agatio filed past the group in single file. Karst and Agatio were both glaring daggers at the blue-haired man's back, and yet they still followed without question. As they walked past, Piers moved to stand at a more protective angle of Felix, and Alex's hand shot out and grabbed Piers around the wrist. The Imilian leaned in close, his eyes cold and malevolent.

"You're stepping in dangerous territory, _Piers_," he whispered, so quiet that no one but Piers himself could hear. "If you know what's good for you, you won't interfere in the future. You see… Felix is mine."

Alex released his grip on Piers' arm and walked away without another word. As he, Karst, and Agatio vanished into the mist, Piers stared down at the vicious red marks that Alex's hold had left on his arm.

"What did he say to you?" Jenna asked, her eyes still angry.

"Oh, just… A stupid threat," Piers muttered. "I couldn't really hear him clearly." He turned to glance at the brunet standing motionless behind him.

_Felix is mine, _Alex's voice whispered, drifting through his mind unbidden.

-x-

**A/N: **Dun dun dunnnn. Yay for Alex being creepy and possessive! 8D weighed and measured totally called it, I do believe.

And sorry to everyone who wanted a battle. I wasn't in the mood. D: I promise the Poseidon battle will be at least vaguely interesting, kay?

Anyways, so recently I got into this whole "icon-making" kick, and of course I went to make some GS ones. I was wayyy creeped out by how muscly and manly-looking Piers is in the official GS art. In my mind, he's the type of guy who gets mistaken for a lady. xD I mean, ew. He's strong, sure, but not all muscle-bound and gross. At least, not in the realm of my yaoimagination (new word!). Hehe.

- _**Aetna **_(formerly Love in a Mist)


	8. Chapter 8

The ship was far too quiet. Unlike most days, when waves broke against the hewn wooden sides and Gulls screeched and wheeled high in the sky, this day was eerily calm. Piers did not take this to be a good sign. He knew that usually the waters around Lemuria were usually rough and choppy, making the thick mist more treacherous still…

Was this the calm before the storm, so to speak?

Piers frowned as he peered out at his surroundings, as if he could see the danger lurking just ahead. The first thin tendrils of mist were beginning to swirl and coil like snakes across the water, and he knew that soon the Straits of Time would be within reach.

It was only a matter of time before he returned to his peaceful island home.

For some strange reason, this thought brought both happiness and melancholy. There was so much he missed, and yet… In a way, he didn't want to go back. If he returned home, would he ever be able to leave again? And just the thought of spending the rest of his years in the serene tedium of Lemuria was enough to make him shudder. It was beautiful, a place of myth and legend, and yet it was a cursed place as well.

The Mercury Adept heaved a sigh. Such conflicted feelings confused him to no end.

"Piers," a soft voice murmured. He turned to see Jenna standing behind him, her expression oddly sad and withdrawn. Her dark brown eyes seemed to have lost their vibrant spark and were regarding him dully.

"Yes, Jenna?"

"I… I'll steer the ship for a while," she said, walking forward and putting a hand on the wheel. She evaded Piers' curious gaze and instead stared off into the distance, pretending to be intrigued by the encroaching mist. "Can you go talk to Felix? I… I don't know what to say to him, and Sheba's not good with all that emotional stuff. You know how she is."

Piers resisted the urge to sigh again. So that's what she wanted from him. After the encounter with Alex in Champa, Felix had barricaded himself in his room below deck and had not emerged once. (Luckily, there were no locks on the doors.) In Piers' opinion, the Venus Adept was behaving like a petulant child.

… But there was no refusing Jenna, even when she was so downcast and gloomy.

"Yes, I'll talk to him," Piers said reluctantly. "But I'm not promising anything. I'm not too great with feelings and such myself." _But I do know what it's like to be afraid…_

"Thanks, Piers," Jenna said, flashing him a small, sad smile. "I'll make sure to stay on course."

As Piers headed below deck to where Felix's small cabin was located, he couldn't help but feel a little angry at the brown-haired young man. He was being selfish, taking out his insecurities on the rest of them, especially his younger sister. Jenna was usually so bright and cheerful, but because of Felix's foul mood she had reverted to a mere shadow of herself. He was supposed to be their leader. He was supposed to be the one in charge; the one with the plan. The strong one.

Piers scowled as he approached Felix's door, ready to give the Venus Adept a piece of his mind…

-x-

"Felix, you need to stop sulking."

Silence.

"You're being childish, you know."

More silence.

"This is getting a bit tiring."

Still more silence.

"Say something!"

"… What am I supposed to say?" Felix asked morosely. He was lying on his small cot, his back turned to Piers, staring at the wall as if trying to find hidden meanings in the whorls and knotholes.

"… I don't know," Piers muttered, glaring at the Venus Adept's back. "All I want is for to snap out this… stupor you've put yourself in. It's beginning to wear on everyone's nerves, especially your sister's. She's worried about you, Felix, because obviously she knows more than the rest of us."

"She worries too much," Felix murmured quietly. "I'm fine."

Piers' golden eyes softened and he felt the sudden urge to comfort the miserable young man in front of him. It was akin to the emotion that he had felt when Alex had gotten too close for comfort in Champa… Almost like he wanted to protect Felix. But from what? There was no pressing danger at this very moment, only them, together but keeping secrets from one another.

Piers stepped forward and sat on the edge of the uncomfortable, makeshift bed, trying to figure out what to say without making the situation worse.

"Felix, everyone's afraid of something," he said softly. "No matter what someone says, there's always something that they fear above all else. And Alex… Well, I can see why he frightens you. I don't know him personally, but… There's something about him that makes me ill at ease."

"… It's impossible to tell what he's thinking," Felix said, his voice monotone and unreadable. "Is that it? Is that what makes you uneasy?"

"Something like that," Piers lied. The Lemurian winced inwardly as Alex's spiteful voice drifted through his thoughts once again. _Felix is mine…_ Those three simple words had been haunting him as of late.

"He's a mystery," Felix whispered, and there was something about the way he said this that seemed almost wistful. "That's why it's so hard to hate him."

Piers' eyes widened. "You don't hate him? But… why? He seems to enjoy torturing you, Felix. That's not exactly grounds for a friendship."

The Venus Adept laughed bitterly. "I suppose you're right, Piers. I should hate him. He abandoned us when we needed his help. He's power-hungry and just a little crazy. It seems as if he's hell-bent on making my life miserable. I should hate him… but I don't. No matter what terrible things he does, I'll just keep remembering how things used to be-"

He stopped suddenly, and Piers could see that his face had flushed a deep shade of red. Apparently, he had said too much.

"How things used to be? What do you mean, Felix?"

"Nothing," the brunet muttered. "It's nothing."

Piers' golden eyes narrowed in frustration. "You know, it's very aggravating when you insist on keeping such important things from me."

"What, like you've been doing ever since we met?"

His angry words caught the Lemurian by surprise, an icy fist around his heart. Felix turned his face towards Piers for the first time since their conversation began, and his brown eyes were cold and distant like faraway stars.

"Why should I trust you with my secrets, Piers?" Felix asked. "You obviously don't trust me. Or any of us, for that matter. You'd think with all we've done to help you, you would be able to tell us something. Anything."

Piers was lost for words. It wasn't as if he didn't trust them… He knew, at this stage in their journey, that he could trust Felix and the others with his life if need be. But… For some reason, he had never told them the true story behind his mission in the outside world. It wasn't as if he had lied to them. He had just… withheld information, for reasons he himself couldn't fathom.

"I'm sorry, Felix," the Mercury Adept whispered, sighing sadly. "But you'll find out everything soon enough. Lemuria is a place where all secrets eventually come to light." He couldn't restrain the touch of bitterness in his voice as he said this.

Felix's eyes had lost their cold edge, and instead his expression was indescribable and mysterious, as if he were contemplating something beyond his understanding. Piers felt himself flush as he was scrutinized, and he realized for the first time what a compromising situation the two of them were in. Alone. In Felix's cabin. Sitting very close to Felix, who was staring at him intensely from where he lay, his long, beautiful brown hair framing his face just so. All he had to do was lean over just a little bit…

Piers leapt up from the bed, trying to will the redness from his face. "I should go," he muttered. He began to walk away but felt a hand gently tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"You don't… have to go just yet," Felix mumbled, a deep blush spreading to his cheeks as well. "I'm… I'm sorry for sounding so harsh just a minute ago. I've just been… frustrated lately. With myself."

Piers blinked in astonishment, but then returned to his seat on the cot, smiling tenderly at the Venus Adept. His discomfort with the situation was already beginning to fade, and he was wondering where such odd thoughts had come from. "It's fine, Felix. We all go through rough times. Do you… want to talk about it? After all, Jenna tells me that amongst us all I'm the one who's best at dealing with 'feelings.'" He grinned in amusement and was pleased to see a small smile gracing Felix's lips as well.

"I guess… I could talk about it," the brunet mused. He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something rigorous and difficult. "Lately, I've been feeling… weak. And I'm not supposed to feel that way, because I'm the one in charge. I'm supposed to be strong - everyone expects it out of me. They expect me to be calm and uncaring and always in control… But I'm not. Not all of the time. I have moments of weakness too, you know, and lately… they've just been more and more frequent. I'm not sure why…"

Piers could do nothing but listen, and perhaps that's what Felix had wanted all along.

It was strange, to say the least, to hear such a quiet person speaking so freely. It was as if all the years of silence had created a mass of thoughts and emotions that were only now beginning to form into actual words. At some point, the Venus Adept seemed to completely lose his train of thought and began talking about anything and everything that came to his mind – his family, his childhood, his fears (like his odd fear of water, which he refused to explain in detail). By the time he finally quieted, Piers (who had not been able to get a word in edgewise) was practically speechless as well.

"My, that was… enlightening," the Lemurian managed to choke out, still trying to absorb all that Felix had just thrown at him.

"Sorry," Felix murmured, reverting back to his usual self. "I didn't expect everything to come pouring out like that." He smiled sheepishly and sat up so that he and Piers were sitting next to each other.

"No, it's fine… You just surprised me, is all. I doubt that I'll hear you speak that much ever again." Piers laughed and smiled warmly. Somehow, it made him happy to know that Felix felt so comfortable speaking with him. He felt almost… honored to be one of the few who knew the details of Felix's life. He still refused to go into detail about Alex, but for some reason Piers didn't mind. Felix trusted him. There was no other explanation for what he had just witnessed. And the simple thought that he was trusted made Piers feel oddly elated. It was like a first step of sorts, though towards what the Mercury Adept did not know.

A knock sounded at the door, and Jenna poked her head inside the cabin. "Piers, we've reached…" Her sad voice trailed off into nothingness as she saw Felix, no longer moping but actually, truly _smiling_. A wide grin spread across her face. "Felix!" she exclaimed, eyes alight. "You've stopped sulking!"

The brown-haired young man quirked an eyebrow. Seconds later he was tackled by his suddenly energetic sister, who caught him a bear hug around the neck and refused to let go for many a good minute. When he saw that Felix's face was turning a delicate shade of blue, Piers coughed quietly and Jenna seemed to remember herself.

"Haha, sorry brother," she said, patting Felix on the back as he gasped for air. She ruffled his long hair affectionately before scowling at him. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear? If you ever get all despondent again, I might be forced to Flare Storm your sorry self. And you don't want that, do you?"

Felix shook his head, knowing all too well that she would have no qualms sticking to her word.

Jenna beamed sunnily. "I'm so very glad we understand each other. Now, on to the business at hand." She turned to Piers, suddenly serious. "We've just about reached the Straights of Time. The fog is so thick that I can hardly even see a few yards in front of the ship. From here on out, we're going to need your expertise, Piers."

The Lemurian nodded gravely. "I understand," he said. "The going might get rough fairly soon, just to give you both a fair warning. If you don't think you can handle being on deck, I don't really mind if you stay below…"

"And let you do everything yourself?" Jenna scoffed. "Not a chance!" She flipped her dark red hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"I shall accompany you as well," Felix said solemnly. "We'll go through the Straits of Time together."

Another sharp knock sounded, and the cabin door swung open to reveal a very sullen Sheba. She had undoubtedly been listening in for quite a while now. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" she demanded, purple eyes flashing with defiance. "I'm just as good at sailing as any of you!"

The other three bit back their snide remarks.

"Alright then," said Piers, his golden eyes glinting with a determined edge. Having never actually traversed the perilous waters outside his home, he was glad to have the support of the others. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come. "It seems that Lemuria is finally within reach."

-x-

**A/N: **Oh fiddlesticks, I've forgotten this fic again. ;_; Well not really. I keep telling myself to write it, but there's always something else I want to write more nowadays. SIGH. Such is the way of the world when you have too many fandoms and way too much inspiration.

So I'd like to apologize to my lovely, patient readers. Ya'll are wonderful, and I swear on pain of death that someday this fic will be completed! … It just won't be any time soon. *kicks self*

**Love in a Mist**


	9. Chapter 9

The currents tossed the ship about as if it were but a toy, threatening to smash it against the jagged rocks that jutted up out of the sea. Waves crashed haphazardly against the hull, causing it to rock and back and forth sickeningly. Occasionally the ship would get caught in a violent whirlpool, and Piers would be forced to call upon his Psynergy to get them out safely. The four Adepts on board could do little but hang on for dear life as the turbulent sea buffeted them about.

"I think I've changed my mind!" Jenna shouted over the ocean's deafening roar. She was hanging on to the side of the cabin with her eyes closed, as if pretending she were somewhere else entirely. "I'll leave the sailing to you three from now on!"

None of them replied. Sheba looked more than a little green, Felix was clinging desperately to the base of the dragon figurehead and trying not to get tossed into the ocean, and Piers was engaged in a battle of the wills with the ship's wheel, which seemed dead set on causing their untimely deaths.

They had known that getting through the Straits of Time would not be easy, but none of them had predicted **this**.

The ship suddenly pitched forward, carried along at a quick clip by a strong undercurrent. They passed between two huge monoliths, just barely avoiding being ground to dust against the rough stone, and emerged… in peaceful waters. The ship settled itself into the suddenly calm ocean, moving along at a comfortable pace as if nothing had ever happened.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"That was quite a maelstrom!" Kraden exclaimed, emerging from the cabin with a bright (though slightly shaky) smile. "Quite a maelstrom indeed! Never in all my years have I experienced anything quite like that! In fact, I …"

The old scholar trailed off, sensing the mood. He took one look at the murder in Jenna and Sheba's eyes and quickly excused himself back into the cabin, muttering something about research he had to do.

"… Well," Piers said quietly, his voice trembling. "That was fun."

The only response was a forced, breathy laugh from Jenna, who was slumped on the deck and didn't look like she was about to rise any time soon. Sheba sat down next to her unceremoniously – her legs were shaking badly, but she no longer looked sick, which the Lemurian took to be a good sign.

And Felix… Felix was still clutching on to the dragon figurehead with all his strength, his knuckles white and his shoulders hunched. Piers felt a pang in his chest – he had forgotten, amidst all the chaos they had just gone through, that Felix was in fact afraid of water. If sailing through that had been tough for Piers, he hated to think of what Felix had been feeling…

The Mercury Adept approached him cautiously. "Felix?" he murmured. "We're in calmer waters now – there's no cause for alarm."

No response.

"Felix? Are you alright?" Piers walked up beside the Venus Adept and peered at him curiously. His golden eyes widened as he took in Felix's appearance. The brunet looked almost shell shocked – his jaw was clenched, he was breathing much too quickly, and his pupils were dilated as he stared ahead through unseeing eyes.

Piers reached over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Felix jumped at the touch, as if he had been awakened from a trance. His grip on the figurehead, as well as the tense set of his muscles, began to relax, and his brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"It's alright," the Lemurian said gently, smiling despite how worried he was. "The worst is over." His hand lingered on Felix's shoulder for just a few moments too long before he drew back.

The Venus Adept sank down and propped himself up against the side of the ship, then rested his head on his knees in an attempt to calm his frantically beating heart. "How embarrassing," he muttered, so quietly that Piers had to strain to hear him. "Getting all worked up over… over something like that. Sorry, Piers. I'm not much help, am I?"

The urge to put an arm around Felix's shoulders was stronger than it had ever been, and Piers had to shake his head to clear such thoughts from his mind. Instead, he sank down next to him and leaned against the side of the ship as well – it felt nice to have something sturdy against his back, after what they'd just been through.

"Don't say that," he murmured. "There's not much you could've done in this kind of situation. I wouldn't expect anyone to be able to face their fears so easily."

Felix raised his head, and Piers could see turmoil behind his lovely brown eyes. "But I… I just – "

"What're you two whispering about over there?" Jenna shouted. She seemed to have recovered from her trauma, and was thankfully (?) back to her usual self. "Being secretive, are we?"

Felix only sighed in response.

It was then that Piers noticed that Sheba was steering the ship in his absence. He paled considerably and went to relieve her of that duty, but not before shooting Felix one last meaningful glance…

-x-

When you were suddenly confronted with three alarmingly active volcanoes and a raging whirlpool that threatened to pull your ship into a watery abyss, you knew you were in trouble.

Piers knew that they were in trouble.

And when a massive being began to emerge from said whirlpool, he knew that things were about to go downhill from there.

Poseidon was, to say the least, an imposing sight. He towered above the ship, gazing down at the four Adepts through wise, ancient, and extremely infuriated eyes. His chest was as wide as the ship itself, his hands were the size of wooden barrels, and beneath his bushy white beard was a scowl so callous that Piers had to stop himself from turning the ship around and hightailing it out of there. In his fist was clenched a massive trident that looked well-suited for impaling unruly mortals.

"Well shit," someone said, and that about summed it up.

"You dare to trespass in my waters, humans?" Poseidon asked, his voice a deep bass rumble like distant thunder. "I shall give you but one chance to return from whence you came!"

"… Or else what?" Sheba asked. She alone looked unaffected by Poseidon's daunting appearance and open hostility.

"Or else I shall send you all to your watery graves!" the sea god roared. The ocean around them was growing more and more agitated by the second – Piers could feel the ship pitching from side to side ever so slightly.

He stepped forward and cleared his throat nervously. "Please, Lord," he said. "We mean no disrespect by traversing through your territory. We are but simple passersby, trying to reach Lemuria – "

"Lemuria?" Poseidon asked. His eyes narrowed. "What business have you in Lemuria? It is not a place for foolish outsiders to venture. I will not permit it!" He hefted his trident, as if preparing to attack. "Now, trespassers, you have forsaken your one chance of escape! Prepare yourselves… for death!"

"Bring it," Jenna snarled, stepping forward with menace in her movements. "I haven't had a good battle in quite a while…"

"If it's a fight you want," Sheba said, "We'll be more than happy to oblige." Her purple eyes flashed dangerously, and one could almost see the electricity crackling in the air around her.

"Ice Missile!" Poseidon roared, and the Adepts had to duck out of the way as immense spears of ice were hurled in their direction. Most of them shattered upon contact, but one lodged itself into the woodwork of the deck and stood there like a glittering monument.

"Piers!" Felix shouted from somewhere behind him. "The Trident!"

The Mercury Adept turned just in time to catch the weapon that Felix had tossed his way. Without a moment's hesitation, Piers took aim… And threw the Trident with all his might.

The explosion when the Trident made contact with Poseidon's protective shield was nearly blinding. There was nothing but the purple-white light of ancient magic slowly unraveling – coming apart at the seams – and Poseidon's enraged roar… And then the battle was on again. Poseidon looked exactly the same without his force field, and yet somehow more vulnerable. Less a god and more a monster.

The four Adepts couldn't help but grin as they threw themselves into the battle, summoning Djinn to their aid and dodging the Ice Missiles that rained down upon them.

They had all missed playing the hero.

-x-

The battle had been going well so far, which Felix found very odd indeed. Nothing **ever** ran smoothly, and so this obvious lack of injuries or poisonings or slip-ups was very disconcerting. But in the end, he supposed, he should've known better than to knock on wood.

Poseidon seemed on his last leg when he suddenly began preparing for one final assault. He raised his mighty trident high. It began glowing with a regal golden light, and the Adepts stopped their frenzied Psynergy attacks to stop and stare.

"Watery Grave!" the sea god declared, and his deep, rumbling voice held an ominous edge that Felix did not like the sound of.

Sure enough, the impressive sound of rushing water reached Felix's ears. He turned, afraid of what he might see, and was faced with what could only be described as his worst nightmare. It was a literal wall of water, taller than the ship by more feet than he cared to estimate, and it was headed straight for them.

"Sweet merciful Iris," someone whispered.

"… Get inside," Felix said. He turned to see the other three staring at him, uncomprehending, and his usually calm demeanor became panicked in an instant. "I said **get inside**! NOW!"

They all rushed to comply.

"I say, what in the world is going on?" Kraden asked as they burst inside and slammed the door behind them, eyes wide with fear. "It usually doesn't take you lot this long to finish off these types of creatures – "

Felix cut him off. "Kraden. I know this is going to sound a bit odd, but I need you to grab on to something sturdy and be prepared to hold your breath."

"Hmm? What do you – "

The tidal wave hit with enough force to send each and every one of them tumbling to the floor. Bookcases and cabinets were toppling over, spilling their contents on the floor, and all the other furnishings began sliding towards the opposite end of the cabin. The ship was tilting, and they all knew that it wouldn't last forever – if the wave lasted much longer, it would capsize. Through the porthole window, Felix could see nothing but swirling, angry grey water as the wave launched its attack against them. The window, though built of extraordinarily strong glass, was beginning to crack under the extreme pressure… Felix, though nearly paralyzed with fear, grabbed hold of a sturdy lamp hook on the wall and braced himself for the worst.

The glass broke, and it sounded like death. Water began pouring inside the cabin, slowly filling the room. The others were panicking, trying to find something stable to hold on to. As Piers scrambled to find a handhold, desperation tingeing his golden eyes, Felix grabbed a hold of him and held him tightly as the water closed in over their heads.

And then there was silence, but for the sound of water churning in his ears.

That had to be the worst part about drowning, he thought as he floated serenely in the water, an odd sense of peace settling around him. Not the frantic gasp for air, or the feeling of water filling your lungs, but the oppressive silence right before you drifted away into blackness… And it was this thought that made Felix realize that he really, really didn't want to die. Even more than that, he really, **really** didn't want to drown.

And so, despite the fact that he was running out of oxygen and that Piers was clinging to his midsection with a grip like a vice, Felix somehow managed to maneuver himself through the water… and open the door.

Luckily, the Watery Grave barrage was over, and the ship had once again righted itself. The water raced out of the cabin, pouring across the debris-littered deck like a second tidal wave, leaving behind four sodden Adepts and one spluttering old scholar to regain their breath and their sanity.

They spent a few moments just appreciating the lovely way in which air flowed in and out of their lungs. Kraden was leaning against one of the collapsed bookcases, coughing up what sounded like a lung and muttering curses in between coughs. Jenna was lying face down on the floor, wheezing pitifully, and she didn't look like she planned on getting up any time soon. Piers was still hugging Felix tightly, too tired to bother caring what it may or may not have looked like to the casual passerby, and Felix was too tired to wonder why he was enjoying it so much.

Sheba was the first to get back on her feet and return to the fray.

If looks could kill, Poseidon would have dropped dead in an instant.

The others heard the summoning rites being said. They heard Sheba calling the name of the thunder god Thor, and heard the deafening thunderclap that signified Thor's descent from the heavens. They heard the sound of lightning striking its intended target, and Poseidon's pained, angry bellow as he sank slowly into the depths once more.

And then Sheba appeared once more, leaning heavily on the doorframe with a wry smile gracing her lips.

"I think this went splendidly, don't you?" she asked, and then fell to the floor in a dead faint.

-x-

By the time they had traversed the maze-like cavern that served as Lemuria's harbor, Sheba had reawakened. She was quickly back to her usual self, taking pleasure in the fact that she had "saved all their sorry asses" and refusing to let it go until they all personally thanked her.

But these gripes were soon forgotten when they pulled into port and disembarked from the ship.

Something about the place looked… blunt, in a sense, as if every sharp corner had been worn away gradually by the sands of time. Ancient stone columns, many of them fallen and overgrown by moss and lichen, were placed along the winding stone pathways, giving the place an air of faded majesty.

It was beautiful, and this was only the beginning.

Piers turned to his companions with a strange smile on his face – sad, perhaps, and disbelieving, and a little overjoyed. He gestured towards it all hesitantly, as if he thought it might shimmer and vanish at any moment like a mirage.

"Welcome," he said, "to Lemuria."

-x-

**A/N: ***bangs head against wall repeatedly*

I'm so sorry. ;-; This fic just isn't really… happening for me right now. You know? My Golden Sun obsession waned a long while ago, and there are other fics I'd rather focus on, and… UGH. Don't get me wrong, I still love this fic to death. It shall go down in history as the First Story I Ever Stuck With For More Than 10,000 Words. (ha) But… Yeah. I don't know. I want to discontinue it, but at the same time I don't. If I update again, it probably won't be soon. I just wanted to finally write this chapter, since I've been meaning to for months now. Sorry again to anyone who is still reading this crappy story. D:

**Zel**


End file.
